


New Perspective

by hybryd0



Category: Tower Prep
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Ian a ridiculously long time to realize the effect he has on Gabe, but once he does he simply can not ignore it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Perspective

The embarrassing thing, really, is that he did't notice anything unusual until CJ pointed it out. Of course, it would be CJ. A person who could read expressions and body language like a book would see what no one else saw.

They were in the Observatory brainstorming when it happened. Gabe was getting loud and slightly obnoxious, waving his arms around as he talked. It was distracting to say the least and without thinking about it, Ian reached over and put a hand on Gabe’s shoulder. He felt a shiver go through Gabe’s body before stilling, but Ian thought nothing of it and dropped his hand back down.

Feeling eyes on him, Ian looked up to see CJ watching him closely. Whatever she saw made her rolls her eyes at him before she turned her attention back to whatever Suki was saying. Ian tried to do the same, but he couldn't focus anymore, kept looking at CJ and wondering what she had seen to make her roll her eyes.

“Don't you think so, Ian?”

Ian snapped out of his thoughts and looked quickly at Suki. She had an eyebrow raised and clearly knew he had not been paying attention.

“Busted,” Gabe said with a snort of laughter.

Ian punched Gabe lightly in the shoulder, then smiled apologetically at Suki, “I'm sorry, Suki. What were you saying?”

“That's okay, I know boys are easily distracted,” Suki teased.

“Hey now,” Gabe protested. “I was listening.”

“Sure,” Suki said in a way that indicated she didn't believe him. “What I was saying is that we know the gnomes are Tower Prep students, but that doesn't explain how they get picked or why.”

“The why we know,” Ian said. “They're there to keep us here.”

“Shouldn't the walls and the cliff do that?” Suki persisted. “If they felt the need to have another deterrent there must be a way out that they don't want us to find.”

CJ nodded. “Another important question is how do we find out which students double as gnomes?” 

“No clue,” Gabe said.

“I think that transponder thingy we found in Coach History’s office is probably our best bet,” Ian offered. “If Suki can get that thing working clearly enough for us to understand them we might be able to recognize voices.”

“Yeah, but until then I have math homework that's not going to get done by itself,” Gabe said.

The group decided to split up then. Suki and Gabe left quickly, but when CJ moved to follow, Ian caught her arm. She turned back to him and raised an eyebrow.

“What did you see earlier?” Ian asked her.

“Do you mean when Gabe stilled at your touch or how you completely failed to notice the effect you had on him?” CJ asked innocently.

Ian blinked. “What?”

“Boys, I swear,” CJ said with an exasperated sigh. “Look, I can tell you like Gabe. It's written loud and clear in your body language. The way you lean toward him when you sit or get a dopey expression on your face if he pats you on the back or even so much as smiles at you.”

“But I don't--.”

“You do,” CJ cut his protest off. “I won't betray Gabe’s feelings, but all you have to do is watch and pay attention. You might like what you see.”

With that CJ left the room. Ian stood stunned for a moment before he shook himself out of it and followed her. He told himself that he would do what she suggested and watch Gabe, secretly of course.

What he found was that once he noticed the effect he had on Gabe he couldn't un-notice it. A hand on the shoulder got a full body shiver and instant stilling of any motion. If Ian said Gabe’s name in a firm tone, his friend would go completely silent and attentive. Gabe followed orders without question and looked at Ian with total and utter trust in his eyes.

It was daunting to say the least and on top of all of that there were other things he noticed. Gabe looked at him like he made the sun shine, like he hung the moon and the stars and had all the answers in the world. He always looked to Ian for advice and always took that advice without fail.

Then, without fail because he was a horny teenage boy, his mind had to go and take that power he had over Gabe to a sexual place. He wondered just what he could order Gabe to do. How far would Gabe let him take it? 

He couldn't look at Gabe without thinking of the possibilities, and the fantasies in his head started happening at inappropriate times; like math class. It was incredibly frustrating to be hard and aching and unable to do anything about it. Luckily for him there was nothing sexy at all about math and if he could focus enough on it his hard on usually went away before the end of class.

Confused by his feelings, Ian caught CJ as they were leaving class and pulled her aside. He wasn't sure how much he would actually need to tell her. Everything he could possibly say with words was probably being shouted through his body language.

“Okay, I see what you were saying,” Ian said, glancing around at their fellow students as they passed. “But what should I do about it?”

“What do you think you should do about it?” CJ asked in return.

“Nothing?” Ian guessed.

CJ sighed and pulled Ian further away from any prying ears. “Listen, I shouldn't be telling you this, but you boys are hopeless without a push in the right direction.”

“Hey,” Ian protested. “I am not hopeless.”

CJ rolled her eyes, but let it slide. “I don't know much about Gabe’s past before coming here, but I can tell you what I see from him now. I see a boy who desperately wants to belong and feel valued, which is why he tries so hard to please you. Ian, he doesn't even fully realize it himself, but he has subconsciously submitted himself to you.”

“What?” Ian asked in confusion. “What does that even mean?”

“He has chosen you to be the one to make him feel safe and valued,” CJ said with a shrug. “I don't completely understand what it means, I'm just telling you what I see.”

“What am I even supposed to do with that?”

“Try talking to Gabe?”

“Guys don't talk,” Ian said.

CJ rolled her eyes again. “Boys.”

When CJ walked away Ian felt even more confused than before, but the ideas that had been planted festered and infected his brain. For days he daydreamed and snuck into the hidden corridors to jerk off and try to relieve the pressure.

Then the ordeal with the Rooks happened. Ian felt something dark swell in him with the way the Rooks, especially Jeremy, treated Gabe like a possession, like he was their possession. Every time one of them touched Gabe or ordered him around Ian’s mind raged with MINE.

Things blew up and when Ian realized that Jeremy had rejected Gabe, after everything his friend had gone through to make it, he snapped. Jeremy threw the first punch, but Ian was ready to go. His righteous fury probably would have won out had he not been knocked out from behind.

He came to as Ray and another Rook were trying him up in the closet. Ray smirked nastily at him and tightened the knot until it was painful and cutting off the blood flow.

“Don't worry, Archer. First we'll trash the dance and then we'll find the little reject and take care of him,” Ray said, patting Ian on the shoulder harder than necessary.

“If you hurt him I will rip you apart,” Ian snarled furiously.

Ray leaned in close, “I would like to see you try.”

Then Ray left with the other Rook and they shut the door behind them with an ominous bang. There was a dim light above his head that was just enough for him to see around him. The closest was bare with not even a broom for him to try and use to free himself.

He wasn't sure how much time passed. All he knew was that his hands were going numb and no amount of twisting or pulling was working. Ian was just starting to get frantic when he heard a very familiar giggle behind him. Twisting, his heart leaped when he saw Gabe peering in at him.

He bantered with Gabe as his friend freed him, but internally something wild and possessive swelled up in him. As soon as he was free he reached forward, grabbed Gabe by the shoulders, and swung him around to pin him against the cold stone wall.

“What--?” Gabe started to ask.

Ian cut off any questions or protests by crashing their mouths together. Ian took possession of Gabe’s mouth and growled in his throat when all the other boy did was card his fingers through Ian’s hair and hold on. He bit at Gabe’s bottom lip as he pulled away, eyes flicking down to see it bright red and kiss swollen.

“Please tell me that isn't all,” Gabe whispered softly.

“I think we should find a safer place,” Ian replied, suddenly remembering that they were actually in enemy territory.

“We should probably check on the girls,” Gabe said. “They're probably worried about you.”

They reluctantly broke apart and Ian led the way out of the closet. The Rooks lair was still thankfully empty so they made it out without complications. After that they went and checked in with Suki and CJ, both of whom were relieved to see that Ian was okay.

There was nothing Ian wanted more than to take Gabe back to their room and have his wicked way with him, but CJ was so disappointed about the dance being broken up that he, Gabe, and Suki decided to throw her a private dance of her own. They partied later than they should have and by the time he and Gabe made it back to their room, the Great Unknown was already gone.

Ian looked at Gabe, who looked back at him, and they both blushed with awkward nerves. He hadn't even thought about what he was doing when he had kissed Gabe in the closet. Now, with the urgency gone, he wasn't sure what to do or where to start.

“Ian?” Gabe questioned softly, looking for direction.

Ian’s heart was beating in his chest so hard he thought it was going to just jump out and tap dance around the room. He swallowed hard to get it under control and then took a deep breath. It wasn't until he had himself fully under control that he stepped toward Gabe with purpose. He could see the effect that had on Gabe, the way Gabe’s breathing picked up and his eyes darkened.

When Ian kissed him a second time it was a lot gentler than before. He ran his tongue over Gabe’s lips and waited for them to open instead of just pushing in. When Gabe’s tongue tentatively touched his he felt an electric shock shoot down his spine and he knew that what they were doing was right.

He gently broke away and started kissing across Gabe’s jaw and down his neck. That dark, possessive feeling sparked again when Gabe just tilted his head to give Ian all the access he wanted to the tender expanse of skin. Ian couldn't stop the urge he had to bite down right at the curve where Gabe’s neck met his shoulder, then licked over the abused flesh to sooth it.

“God, Ian,” Gabe gasped.

“Mine,” Ian growled and started to back Gabe toward his bed and Gabe just went with it.

Ian stopped just before Gabe would have hit the bed and moved his mouth back up to kiss Gabe again. It made his skin tingle and his blood fizz and he just couldn't get enough. He swallowed the moan that bubbled up from Gabe’s throat and brought his hands up to tug at the bottom of Gabe’s shirt. They broke the kiss then and Gabe lifted his arms obediently to let Ian pull the shirt up and off.

There was so much smooth, pale skin exposed that Ian didn't know where to start. He buried his face in Gabe’s neck again, teasing the skin there and thrilling at the shivers of delight that went through Gabe’s body. At the same time, he splayed one hand across the warm skin right above Gabe’s hip and ran the pad of his other thumb over Gabe’s nipple and felt it get hard at his touch.

“Ian, please,” Gabe whimpered, arching into Ian’s touch.

Ian scraped his teeth across the tendon in Gabe’s neck, then pulled away. “Please what?”

“Anything, please,” Gabe said.

“Anything?” Ian questioned. “You should be careful about saying anything.”

At that Ian pushed Gabe backwards so that the other boy fell onto the bed. Gabe gave an indignant squawk, but Ian was one him before he could say anything. Ian pinned him down and sunk his teeth into the strong tendon on the side of Gabe’s neck. It was definitely hard enough to leave a mark and just high enough that anyone (specifically the Rooks) could see it. 

Ian pulled back to look at his handiwork and felt the dark, possessive side of him quiver at knowing that Gabe carried his mark. Anyone who saw the mark would know that Gabe belonged to someone, even if they didn't know who. Who Gabe belonged to wasn't as important as people just knowing to keep their dirty paws off.

“Mine,” Ian growled.

“Yours,” Gabe answered breathlessly.

He already knew that Gabe was his, but hearing Gabe verbally say it was like a spark straight to his dick and he thrust down against the boy pinned beneath him. Gabe gasped and thrust up, their hard ons rubbing together through their pants. They rutted against each other, kissing and touching as they did.

Gabe got his hands under Ian’s shirt and tugged imploringly. Ian sat up and stripped his shirt off. As soon as his skin was exposed, Gabe’s fingers ran down his sternum to his bellybutton. Ian reached down and snagged Gabe’s wrist in a tight, but not painfully so, grasp.

“I didn't tell you that you could touch,” Ian said disapprovingly. “Am I going to have to punish you?”

“N-no,” Gabe gasped.

 

“Good,” Ian said. “Now, grab the headboard and don't let go.”

Gabe did as he was told and Ian immediately leaned down to tongue Gabe’s left nipple. He swirled his tongue around it and bit gently, feeling Gabe’s muscles twitch and spasm at the sensation. He used his thumb to flick, pinch, and rub at the other one and felt more than heard the moan that rumbled from deep in Gabe’s chest.

“God, Ian,” Gabe said for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

Ian gave one final nip and then began to move down. He stopped randomly to suck little bruises into the pale skin, reminders all over Gabe’s body that he belonged to Ian. At Gabe’s bellybutton, Ian felt the first flash of nervousness all night.

Ian had been with a few girls before his arrival at Tower Prep, so sex wasn't new to him, but he'd never been with a guy before. He'd never even been attracted to another guy before Gabe. He knew what he wanted to do, but all he really had to go on was what he liked done to him and he knew that every guy was different.

“Please, don't stop,” Gabe begged.

The nervousness fled Ian’s mind at the simple plea. It was a blowjob, how hard could it be? That was the mantra in his head as he unbuttoned and then unzipped Gabe’s pants. He moved down the bed, taking Gabe’s pants and boxers (Ian felt a jolt of affection because they were Ninja Turtles and there was no way that was not just adorable) with him. Gabe lifted his hips to help and then kicked his legs to get it the rest of the way off.

From the bottom of the bed looking up, Ian felt his whole body twinge with want at the naked and pliant young man before him. It was possibly the most beautiful and arousing sight he had ever seen. And it was all his.

He started with Gabe’s right foot, placing a light kiss to the insole. Gabe’s giggle at the tickling sensation choked off into a moan as Ian’s kisses and nips moved up his calf. He flicked his tongue at the soft skin behind Gabe’s knee and felt him quiver. Muscles twitched under his lips and by the time he dipped his tongue in the crease between Gabe’s leg and groin, Gabe was straining into each one.

There was only a brief flash of nerves again before Ian swallowed them down and settled himself firmly between Gabe’s legs. He flashed a look up the bed and saw Gabe watching him with huge eyes, pupils blown and a beautiful flush to his otherwise pale skin. He broke eye contact as he leaned down and licked a hot stripe up the underside of Gabe’s cock.

“Oh shit,” Gabe exclaimed, hips bucking up.

Ian moved his arms to secure Gabe’s hips to the bed, then swirled his tongue around the head before taking in his mouth. He sucked softly and used his tongue to lap at the slit, wincing a little at the too salty taste that flooded his mouth, but it wasn't as bad as he had feared it would be. The reaction it got was well worth it.

Slowly, because he had never done it before, Ian lowered his mouth. Gabe groaned and his thighs flexed under Ian’s arms as he tried to buck into the hot, wet heat of Ian’s mouth. Ian kept him easily pinned as he took him as deep as he could before it felt like too much. Pulling up, he swirled his tongue in abstract patterns and sucked softly, grinning to himself at Gabe’s shaky moan that followed.

Then he felt fingers card through his hair and it felt so good that for a moment he completely forgot that they weren’t supposed to be there. With a growl, Ian pulled off completely and reached up to catch Gabe’s wrist. When he looked up, Gabe was watching him with still wide eyes and an expression that said he knew he’d just made a mistake.

“I told you not to let go,” Ian said, warning in his voice.

Ian wasn’t sure if Gabe did it on purpose to test Ian, but they hadn’t discussed anything before they pretty much jumped into it and Ian didn’t want to do anything that Gabe wasn’t into. He had never done anything like it before, but he’d jerked off to enough porn about it that he had a general idea of what to do.

“I’m going to let it slide this time, Gabe, but next time you disobey me you’re going to get spanked, understand me?” Ian said, raising his eyebrows in a way that let Gabe know he could still say “no”.

Gabe’s chest was heaving and he was wheezing as he said, “Yes sir.”

Ian’s dick twitched and he groaned softly at Gabe following his lead just like he always did. It was almost has hot as having Gabe spread out below him, panting and sweat covered with his cock hard and wet from Ian’s saliva. He actually had to reach down and squeeze himself to keep from coming right then and there.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ian said. He let go of Gabe’s wrist, “Grab the headboard and don’t let go again.”

“Yes sir,” Gabe said, as if he knew what it did to Ian.

When Gabe’s hand was back where it was supposed to be, Ian leaned down to just breathe over the head of Gabe’s cock. He watched in fascination as it twitched before he let his tongue slide out and he licked at the wetness that had started to leak out. Gabe’s body arched in response and Ian looked up to meet his lust darkened eyes as he took him back into his mouth.

He actually found it surprisingly easy to find a rhythm that worked for him, and seemed to work for Gabe too. Gabe was straining against the arms pinning his hips down and making such beautiful sounds that Ian just had to reach down and stroke himself. Then Gabe whined high in his throat and his body began to shake like he was completely out of control.

“I-Ian, I can’t—oh, just, nghhh,” Gabe rambled and end in a choked off moan.

Ian pulled off at the first spurt and used his free hand to jerk Gabe through his climax. He stoked himself faster and twisted his wrist just right, staring at Gabe’s face, frozen in pure bliss. With one final twist he came over his fist, dropping his head to rest on Gabe’s thigh and couldn’t fight the urge to bite at the soft skin.

For a long moment they both just laid there in silence, breathing gradually slowing down until they were both relaxed. Ian placed a gentle kiss on the skin he’d just bitten and sighed contently. He would have been happy to just stay there, but Gabe nudged at him with his knee.

“Can I let go now?” Gabe asked.

“Mmhmmm,” Ian mumbled.

An instant later Gabe sat up and started pulling at Ian’s shoulder, urging him to move. Ian protested half heartedly, but moved nonetheless, wincing as the wetness on his hands wiped off on the sheets. He forgot all about that as Gabe pulled him into a heated kiss, sucking on his tongue and biting at his lips.

“God, Ian,” Gabe said between kisses. “That was amazing.”

Ian blushed a little and ducked his head again Gabe’s neck. “Yeah?”

“Hell yeah,” Gabe confirmed and used a finger under Ian’s chin to lift it back up. “Would you really have spanked me?”

“Yes,” Ian said.

Gabe nodded. “Good, I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”


End file.
